


How Far to Fall

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, F/M, Post-Series, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa surprises Relena with a picnic.





	How Far to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 1st Cocktail Party prompt found here: http://claraxbarton.tumblr.com/post/167953069905/thisweekingundamwing-dirtlegends-cliffside?utm_campaign.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**How Far to Fall** by luvsanime02

########

Relena’s not too sure what exactly she’s expecting when Trowa finally removes the blindfold from around her eyes, but the picnic with the camping chairs and a cooler situated right next to the cliffs is definitely a surprise. She walks around slowly, eyeing everything with growing contentment, and then steps up to the cliff’s edge. Relena breathes in the fresh air while the wind tugs at her hair, and feels like she can let go and just be herself for the first time in ages.

When she turns back around, Relena has a small smile on her face. A matching one is on Trowa’s. He’s been watching her quietly this whole time, sitting on the cooler instead of on either camp chair. 

“Are we even allowed to be here?” Relena asks, purposely teasing him. Like anyone would tell Relena that she isn’t allowed to be inside of a restricted area.

Trowa shrugs. “Don’t know,” he says. I don’t care, he doesn’t say, but Relena can still hear it anyway.

She finally walks over and sits down on one of the chairs, and Trowa stands up, opens the cooler, and then tosses Relena a bottle of one of her favorite beers. Relena twists off the cap and takes a long swallow. “How long do we have here?” she asks softly, looking out over the cliffs again. Relena wonders how long it would take to fall to the very bottom. Trowa could probably tell her the exact time. She doesn’t ask.

Trowa pulls out a beer for himself and then sits down on the ground, his back leaning against the cooler now. “How long do you want?” he asks.

Relena smiles again, genuinely and spontaneously, and not having to pre-plan her smiles right now feels so damn freeing. “Forever?” she asks, but then Relena shakes her head, knowing that Trowa might actually take her up on that offer if he believes that she’s serious. “I’m not leaving until the sun sets and it gets too cold to stay here,” Relena declares, taking a more moderate drink from her bottle this time.

In answer, Trowa reaches behind the cooler and pulls out a blanket, and Relena throws her head back and laughs, drunk already. Not on the beer, but on the clean air and the comfortable atmosphere and Trowa’s thoughtfulness. 

“Well,” Relena says eventually, “I guess we’ll just have to stay here until we feel like leaving, then.”

Trowa nods, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles. “Sounds good to me,” he agrees, and so that’s exactly what they do.


End file.
